Episode 54
Sky Maiden is the 54th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. With the kidnapping of Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer and the only one who can heal the poisoned Erza Scarlet, the defeated Allied Forces pick themselves up and regroup in order to save Wendy who is desired to be used by Brain to heal a certain man by the name of Jellal Fernandes. Summary The Allied Forces are defeated by Oración Seis. Brain, the leader of Oración Seis, is delighted to see Wendy Marvell in such an unlikely place, so he uses his Magic to capture her. With Wendy and Happy, who tried to save her, as his prisoners, he unleashes an attack on the rest of the Allied Forces, but Jura Neekis arrives and intercepts it with his Earth Magic. The Allied Forces are safe as well as the previously knocked out Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and Jura, but the Dark Guild has disappeared and their bomber ship Christina has been destroyed. Their morale is down, but Ichiya, using his Perfume Magic, refreshes everyone. Natsu Dragneel runs off to find Happy, but he is stopped by Carla, who directs everyone’s attention to Erza Scarlet. Her bite mark has been filled with poison which is slowly spreading throughout her body. Feeling helpless, she asks for someone to amputate her arm. Lyon comes forward without any hesitation, and is about to cut off her arm, but is stopped by Gray Fullbuster. Gray wishes for another way to solve the problem and so Carla answers his prayer. Wendy is a healer who uses the Lost Magic of Healing: Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, much to the shock of everyone. With the new information available, the team regroups and decides on their new mission. Deep into the Worth Woodsea, there is a secluded area which is used by the Oración Seis as their base of operations. The Dark Guild arrives and Brain orders Wendy to heal someone. The members of the group do not understand Brain’s plan at first, but after he mentions Nirvana, everybody does. Brain, preparing for the worst, sends Hoteye, Cobra and Angel to look for Nirvana, while Racer is sent to get the unknown person. Happy demands to know what Nirvana is, and Brain answers with “Magic that switches Light and Darkness”. Meanwhile, the allied forces split up. Lucy Heartfilia and Hibiki Lates are left behind to guard Erza. Hibiki decided to, because he can easily assist the others in their path through his Magic, Archive. Lucy, on the other hand, is not confident in her skills, but Hibiki, being a gentleman, compliments her. The next group is one composed of Gray, Natsu and Carla. She tells Natsu that Wendy went on this mission to look for him, because, as it turns out, Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon and Wendy's adoptive mother, disappeared the same day as Igneel. While looking for Wendy and Happy, they run into a patch of dark woods, near which the Dark Guild Naked Mummy stands. They declare war and Natsu and Gray gladly accept, much to Carla’s frustration. Elsewhere, Jura, Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy meet with the Red Hood Guild while Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm are ambushed by Dark Unicorn. Ichiya, now separated, stands alone against a dark guild. Racer returns with a coffin in his hands. He thinks the transportation took too much time, but Brain commends him. He releases the chains of the coffin, revealing that inside lays none other than Jellal Fernandes. Wendy has an odd response to this sight, and Brain reminds her that he is Jellal, the man who saved her life. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * |Parufamu Majikku}} * |Ēra}} *Sound Magic * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * |Ākaibu}} Spells used * * |Dāku Rondo}} * * Abilities used *Flight Weapons used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Manga & Anime Differences *The anime extended the scene in which Ichiya uses his Perfume Magic to heal everyone, with him also using a stronger painkiller to try and heal Erza. *The aftermath of Jura saving everyone is extended in the anime. *The anime added a scene explaining the different teams that the Allied Forces split into to try and find Wendy. *There is an added scene of Ichiya being found by a Dark Guild in the anime. *Gatô's shoulder-pads in the manga are much larger and have the word 'salsa' printed on them. In the anime, they are plain. *In the manga, the coffin Jellal was in was shaped like a cross. In the anime however, the coffin was in a T shape. The outside design of the coffin also differs between the two. *When the coffin opens in the manga, the doors simply swing outward. In the anime, the door melts off. *In the anime, Jellal is wearing the shirt and cargo pants he was wearing in the Tower of Heaven. In the manga, he is wearing the special suit he has to withstand his Heavenly Body Magic. The suit has also been severely ripped in the manga, so his chest is bare. Navigation Category:Episodes